birdoenfandomcom-20200215-history
Birdo
|gender=Female* (disputed, click here for more details) |homeland= |abilities=Shooting Eggs from her mouth Acting adorable |first='' '' |friends=Yoshi, (formerly) }} }} Birdo, self-nicknamed Birdetta[http://www.digitpress.com/library/manuals/nes/Super%20Mario%20Bros%202.pdf Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction manual, pg. 27] PDF scan available on Digitprss.com (Retrieved September 28, 2013) and Birdie, is a recurring character in the ''Mario'' series. In fact, there have been multiple characters known as "Birdo," similar to the multiple Yoshi creatures that have appeared throughout Mario history. The concept of a single Birdo character was not created until the same pink Birdo began appearing in various spin-off titles. The central Birdo character (that appears in the ''Mario Kart'' series, the ''Mario Party'' series, and the various sports titles) wears a red bow, and a diamond ring. She also has some sort of relationship with Yoshi, as they are default partners in various competitions. Appearance Birdo is a pink creature who wears a cute, large red bow on her head, and usually also purple eye makeup and a large diamond ring on her finger. Birdo has a round, black mouth that can fire eggs as projectiles. Birdo also has a yellow rounded rectangle on both of her feet. Personality and traits Birdo displays great determination and confidence in all aspects of her life. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Birdo revealed her goal of becoming a Superstar. Birdo has tackled a wide variety of sports and was the first known Birdo to emerge in the public spotlight in Mario Tennis. Birdo perceives herself to be very beautiful and feminine. Birdo often strikes eccentric poses to show off her appearance. Also, she is portrayed to be very friendly, and enjoys being with the whole Mario crew. This is shown when losing a round of 18 in , where she never fails to be adorable. She also exudes charm and elegance. Additionally, Birdo always wears a massive diamond ring on her finger. In and , when Birdo gets a Star, she shows off this ring during one of her poses. Always looking for love, Birdo has had a variety of crushes and relationships throughout her life. Birdo is very flirtatious and affectionate with others, even when she doesn't know them very well, as evidenced in Birdo's relationship with Popple in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In the same game, Birdo expresses her high opinion of love and romance, explaining her flirtatious nature and drive to find love. The effect of these whirlwind romances on Birdo have only been hinted at in her Egg Shot move in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, which sends broken hearts flying; this is a stark contrast to Princess Peach's Heart Shot. Birdo in the Mario franchise ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Kart'' series Is Birdo male or female? Confusingly, Birdo's gender is debated in the ''Mario'' series. This debate goes as far as calling Birdo as a "transgender" character. In the North American instruction manual of Super Mario Bros. 2, it is said that "Birdo thinks he is a girl and he wants to be called Birdetta". This statement applies to all translations of the NES title. (Also, Birdo is orange in this game's manual, though his red bow is the same color as modern Birdo.) In for the Nintendo Wii, Birdo's trophy description describes the character as of "indeterminate gender", and uses the pronoun "it" rather than gender-specific pronouns such as "he" or "she". However, several other sources refer to Birdo as a female. In Japan, Birdo is portrayed as a male who believes he is a female and prefers to be called by a nickname, "Cathy", rather than his real name "Catherine". List of references Read more about Birdo * Visit * Visit Category:Birdo Category:Characters